listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of exhibitions by Ólafur Elíasson
This is a list of most of the exhibitions of Ólafur Elíasson. Solo Exhibitions 2007 * The shadow studies. Projekt Sammlung (5), Kunsthaus Zug * SF MOMA * PKM Gallery, Korea * Serpentine Gallery http://www.serpentinegallery.org/2007/01/serpentine_gallery_pavilion_20_7.html 2006 * The Collectivity Project / Fellesprosjektet, Nasjonalmuseet for Kunst, Arkitektur og Design, Oslo * Your Uncertainty of Colour Matching Experiment (in cooperation with Boris Oicherman), Ikon Gallery, Birmingham * Your constants are changing, Gallery Koyanagi, Tokyo * Caminos de Naturaleza, Fundación Telefónica, Madrid * The endless study, Kiesler Stiftung, Vienna * Mediating Space / A Laboratory, Aedes am Pfefferberg, Berlin * Light Lab, Portikus, Frankfurt/ Main * The Water Tower Concert. Project Sammlung (4), Kunsthaus Zug * Your engagement sequence, Tanya Bonakdar Gallery, New York * Remagine Large Version, Kunstmuseum, Bonn * Your waste of time, neugerriemschneider, Berlin * Omgivelser, Andersen’s Contemporary, Copenhagen 2005 * Museum Boijmans van Beuningen, Rotterdam * Malmö Konsthall, Malmö * Lunds Konsthall, Lund * Ólafur Elíasson, 101 gallery, Reykjavík * Ólafur Elíasson: The Colour Spectrum Series, Niels Borch Jensen Galerie und Verlag, Berlin * ''Ólafur Elíasson: Meant to be lived in (Today I feel prismatic), Emi Fontana West of Rome, Los Angeles, USA. * Ólafur Elíasson: The endless study, Foksal Gallery Foundation, Warsaw 2004 * Ólafur Elíasson: Forgetting, Brändström & Stene, Stockholm * Ólafur Elíasson: Minding the world, ARoS Århus Kunstmuseum * Ólafur Elíasson: Your colour memory, Arcadia University Art Gallery, Glenside * I only see things when they move, Aspen Art Museum * The Body as Brain. Projekt Sammlung (I), Kunsthaus Zug * Your Lighthouse. Works with light 1991-2004, Kunstmuseum Wolfsburg * Ólafur Elíasson: Photographs, The Menil Collection, Houston * Colour Memory and Other Informal Shadows, Astrup Fearnley Museet for Moderne Kunst, Oslo * Frost Activity, Hafnarhus, The Reykjavík Art Museum 2003 * Delight and Other Luminous Movements, Galleria Emi Fontana, Milan * The Weather Project, Tate Modern, London * The Blind Pavilion, Danish Pavilion, 50th Biennale Venice * Funcionamiento silencioso, Palacio de Cristal, Parque del Retiro, Museo Nacional centro de Arte Reina Sofia, Madrid * Sonne statt Regen, Städtische Galerie im Lenbachhaus und Kunstbau, Munich * Tanya Bonakdar Gallery, New York * Museum Boijmans van Beuningen, Rotterdam 2002 * Chaque matin je me sens différent, chaque soir je me sens le même, Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris * The Cartographic Series I+II, Niels Borch Jensen Galerie und Verlag, Berlin * Udsigten der aldrig tænker, Galleri Kirke Sonnerup, Såby * Overgaden, Copenhagen * i8 Gallery, Reykjavík 2001 * Your Only Real Thing Is Time, The Institute of Contemporary Art, Boston * ''The Mediated Motion, Kunsthaus Bregenz * Surroundings Surrounded, Zentrum für Kunst und Medientechnologie, Karlsruhe * Projects 73: Olafur Eliasson: Seeing Yourself Sensing, The Museum of Modern Art, New York *'' The Structural Evolution Project'', Mala Galerija, Ljubljana * Die Dinge, die du nicht siehst, die du nicht siehst, neugerriemschneider, Berlin * The Young Land, Barge Project, The Institute of Modern Art, Boston * Reykjavík Art Festival, Reykjavík * The Cartographic Series I, Niels Borch Jensen Galerie und Verlag, Berlin 2000 * Surroundings Surrounded, Neue Galerie am Landesmuseum Joanneum, Graz * The Only Thing That We Have in Common Is That We Are Different, CCA Center for Contemporary Art, Kitakyushu * Focus: Olafur Eliasson, Your intuitive surroundings versus your surrounded intuition, The Art Institute of Chicago * The Curious Garden, Irish Museum of Modern Art, Dublin * Your Now Is My Surroundings, Bonakdar Jancou Gallery, New York * Your Orange Afterimage Exposed, Gallery Koyanagi, Tokyo * Your Blue Afterimage Exposed, Masataka Hayakawa Gallery, Tokyo * The Aldrich Museum of Contemporary Art, Ridgefield, Connecticut * IASPIS, Stockholm * Kunstverein Wolfsburg 1999 * Your Position Surrounded and Your Surroundings Positioned, Dundee Contemporary Arts * Your Circumspection Disclosed, Castello di Rivoli, Museo d'Arte Contemporanea, Turin * Yet Untitled, Kunstverein Wolfsburg * Olafur Eliasson, Job Koelewijn, De Appel Foundation, Amsterdam * Riflessi di una certa importanza, Galleria Emi Fontana, Milan * Your Double Day Diary, Frankfurter Kunstverein, Frankfurt am Main * Beauty, Marc Foxx Gallery, Los Angeles * Galleri Ingólfsstraeti, Reykjavík 1998 * Galerie für Zeitgenössische Kunst, Leipzig * Galerie Peter Kilchmann, Zurich * Yet Untitled, neugerriemschneider, Berlin * Bonakdar Jancou Gallery, New York * Kjarvalsstadir, The Reykjavík Art Museum * Aquarium, Galerie Enja Wonneberger, Kiel * Fotografie''r, BildMuseet, Umeå * ''Raum für eine Farbe, Kunsthalle Bremen * T''ell me about a miraculous invention'', Århus Kunstmuseum 1997 * The Curious Garden, Kunsthalle Basel * Your Sun Machine, Marc Foxx Gallery, Los Angeles * Stalke Galleri, Copenhagen * Kunsthalle Levyn, Vienna 1996 * Your Strange Certainty Still Kept, Tanya Bonakdar Gallery, New York * Your Foresight Endured, Galleria Emi Fontana, Milan * Tell Me About a Miraculous Invention, Galleri Andreas Brändström, Stockholm; Århus Kunstmuseum * Malmö Konstmuseum 1995 * Eine Beschreibung einer Reflexion oder aber eine angenehme Übung zu deren Eigenschaften, neugerriemschneider, Berlin * Künstlerhaus Stuttgart * Thoka, Kunstverein in Hamburg * Tommy Lund Galerie, Odense 1994 * Stalke Galleri, Copenhagen * No Days in Winter, No Nights in Summer, Forumgalleriet, Malmö * Einige erinnern sich, dass sie auf dem Weg waren diese Nacht, Galerie Lukas & Hoffmann, Cologne Group exhibitions 2007 * Your House, Walker Art Center, Minneapolis, Minnesota * Migratory Esthetics, Zuiderzeemuseum, Enkhuizen 2006 * Out of Place, The New Art Gallery Walsall, West Midlands * No. 14 Light Play, Z33, Hasselt * The François Pinault Collection, a Post-Pop Selection, Palazzo Grassi, Venice * Gletscherdämmerung, ERES-Stiftung, Munich * Der Blaue Reiter im 21. Jahrhundert, Lenbachhaus, Munich * Open House / Casa Aberta, INHOTIM centro de arte contemporânea, Minas Gerais, Brazil * FASTER! BIGGER! BETTER!, ZKM Zentrum für Kunst und Medien Technologie, Karlsruhe * Exhibition of Contemporary Art “New Space”, Pinchuk Art Centre, Kiev * Eye on Europe: Prints, Books & Multiples / 1960 to Now, The Museum of Modern Art, New York * After Cage - 24 Collections in Motion, Aachen – Liége – Hasselt – Maastricht * Convertible City, German Pavillon, 10th International Architecture Exhibition, Venice * Not All Is Visible / Works from the Astrup Fearnley Collection, Astrup Fearnley Museum of Modern Art, Oslo * Surprise, Surprise, Institute of Contemporary Arts, London * Visuell – Blind Date. Neuerwerbungen der Sammlung Deutsche Bank, Galerie Kunstforum, Altes Haus, Seligenstadt * Fantastic Politics, The National Museum of Contemporary Art, Oslo * Testigos / Witnesses, NMAC Foundation, Madrid * Anstoss Berlin – Kunst macht Welt, Haus am Waldsee, Berlin * Rauminszenierungen 2006, Gartenlandschaft OstWestfalenLippe, Bielefeld * The Expanded Eye, Kunsthaus Zürich, Zurich * Landscape: Recent Acquisitions, The Museum of Modern Art, New York * Bühne des Lebens – Rhetorik des Gefühls, Städtische Galerie im Lenbachhaus und Kunstbau München, Munich * Nature Attitudes, Thyssen-Bornemisza Art Contemporary, Vienna * Intensive Science, La Maison Rouge, Paris * Peace Tower, Whitney Museum of American Art, New York * Constructing New Berlin, Phoenix Art Museum, Arizona * The Garden Party, Deitch Projects, New York * SHIFTscale, KUMU / The Art Museum of Estonia, Tallinn * Galleri MGM, Oslo * Bjerge I Dansk Kunst – fra Willumsen til Parfyme, Herning Kunstmuseum, Herning * Botanical Garden, Jardín Botánico Culiacán, Mexico * Between Art and Life: The Contemporary Painting and Sculpture Collection, SFMOMA San Francisco Museum of Modern Art * Where are we going? Palazzo Grassi, Venice * The clouds between us – and other works from the Moderna Museet’s collection, Moderna Museet, Stockholm * Premio Biella per l’incisione: Arte nell’eta dell’ansia, Museo del Territorio Biellese, Biella * Das erste Blick, Sammlung GAG, Weimar * Dialog Skulptur, Kunstverein Ludwigshafen 2005 * Out there: Landscape in the New Millennium, Museum of Contemporary Art, Cleveland * Desenhos: A-Z (Drawings: A-Z), Colecção Madeira Corporate Services, Porta 33, Funchal, Ilha da Madeira, Portugal * Material Time/Work Time/Life Time, Reykjavík Arts Festival, Iceland * Making things public – Atmospheres of Democracy, ZKM, Karlsruhe * Prolog + mission of art, Akademie der Künste, Berlin * Always a little further, La Biennale di Venezia, Arsenale * Our Surroundings, Dundee Contemporary Arts, Scotland * Einstein Spaces, Potsdam, Germany * Collección De Fotografía Contemporánea de Telefónica, Museo de Arte Contemporánea de Vigo, Spain * Der Kunst Ihre Räume, Bonner Kunstverein * Atlantic and Bukarest, Kunstmuseum Basel * Remagine. Œuvres du Fonds National d’Art Contemporain, Musée d’Art Contemporain, Lyon * Emergencias, Museo de Arte Contemporénneo de Castilla y Léon, Léon * Dialog Skulptur, Kunstforum Seelingstadt * Das verlorene Paradies, Die Landschaft in der Zeitgenössichen Photographie, Stiftung Opelvillen, Rüsselsheim * Wolkenbilder, Aargauer Kunsthaus, Aarau * Ecstasy: In and About Altered States, Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles * First Acquisitions. A selection of works from the Foundation for Contemporary Art Victor Pinchuk, Venice * Die Ordnung der Natur, Museum Moderner Kunst, Passau * Send min ven i skole, Hele verden i skole 2005, Københavns Bymuseum, Copenhagen, Denmark * Send my Friend to School, Global Campaign for Education, South Bank, London, Great Britain 2004 * Los usos de la imagen, Fotografía, film y video, La Colección Jumex, Buenos Aires * dep,art,ment – the multiple shop of Stockholm, Galleri Charlotte Lund, Stockholm * The Nature Machine: Contemporary Art, Nature and Technology, Queensland Art Gallery, South Brisbane * Dicen que finjo o miento. La ficciòn revisada, Central de Arte, Guadalajara * Modus Operandi, T-B A21, Vienna * Wow, Henry Art Gallery & Western Bridge, Seattle * Stadtlicht-Lichtkunst, Wilhelm-Lehmbruck-Museum, Duisburg * Invisible, Palazzo delle Papesse Centro Arte Contemporanea, Siena * Bewegliche Teile. Formen des Kinetischen, Kunsthaus Graz am Landesmuseum Joanneum * Parallele 64 – Art Contemporain Islandais, Espace d'art contemporain Gustave Fayet, Sérignan * The Encounters in the 21st Century: Polyphony - Emerging Resonances, 21st Century Museum of Modern Art, Kanazawa * Utopia Station, Mostra d'Oltre Mare, Naples * Utopia Station, Haus der Kunst, Munich * ein-leuchten, Museum der Moderne, Salzburg * Recherche - endeckt! Bildarchive der Unsichtbarkeiten, , 6. Internationale Foto-Triennale, Villa Merkel und Bahnwärterhäuschen, Esslingen am Neckar * monument to now, The Dakis Joannou Collection, Athens * Reflecting the mirror, Marian Goodman Gallery, New York * Everything is connected he, he, he, Astrup Fearnley Museum of Modern Art, Oslo * Why not live for art, Tokyo Opera City Art Gallery, Tokyo * Atomkrieg, Kunsthaus Dresden * Landscape ?2, Towner Art Gallery, Eastbourne * Nouvelles Collections, CentrePasquArt, Bel Bienne * Story, Myth and dream, Statens Museum for Kunst, Copenhagen * La relatividad del tiempo y los distintos sistemas de referencia, Oficina para Proyectos de Arte A.C., Guadalajara * Imágenes en movimiento/ Moving Pictures, Guggenheim Bilbao * Double Exposure, Brigitte March, Stuttgart * Werke aus der Sammlung Boros, Museum für Neue Kunst/ZKM, Karlsruhe * realityREAL: Arbeiten auf Papier, Galerie Gebr. Lehmann, Dresden * Game of Life, Elías Hjörleifsson and Ólafur Elíasson, Hafnarborg, Hafnarfjardar * Deste Foundation Centre for Contemporary Art Athens, Greece * Biennale 2004, Museum of New Art, Detroit 2003 * The new geometry, Galeria Fortes Vilaca, São Paulo * The Fifth System: Public Art In The Age Of "Post-Planning", The 5th Shenzhen International, Shenzhen Public Art Exhibition * Telefónica's Contemporary Photography Collection, Telefónica Foundation, Madrid * In Full View, Andrea Rosen Gallery, New York * Fra objektiv til objekt, Den Frie Udstillingsbygning, Copenhagen * Sitings: Installation Art, 1969-2002, Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles * A Nova Geometria, Galeria Fortes Vilaça, São Paulo * Art Against Stigma, Statens Museum for Kunst, Copenhagen * The Origin of Things: Design Award Rotterdam: Imaging Ulysses, Museum Boijmans van Beuningen, Rotterdam * Hands up, Baby, Hands up, Oldenburger Kunstverein * Support: Die Neue Galerie als Sammlung, Neue Galerie am Landesmuseum Joanneum, Graz * The Straight or Crooked Way, Royal College of Art, London * Edén, Antiguo Colegio de San Ildefonso, Mexico City * See History 2003: Eine Sammlung wird ausgestellt, Kunsthalle zu Kiel der Christian-Albrechts-Universität, Schleswig-Holsteinischer Kunstverein, Kiel * No Art = No City! Stadtutopien in der zeitgenössischen Kunst, Städtische Galerie im Buntentor, Bremen * ARKENS Samling 2003, ARKEN Museum for Moderne Kunst, Ishøj * Einbildung – Das Wahrnehmen in der Kunst, Kunsthaus Graz * Spoleto Science Festival, Spoleto * Tirana Biennale 2, Tirana * Svjetlina: Djela iz Thyssen-Bornemisza Zaklade za suvremenu umjetnost/ Brightness: Works from the Thyssen-Bornemisza Contemporary Art Foundation, Museum of Modern Art, Dubrovnik * Imperfect Marriages, Galleria Emi Fontana, Milan * Frankenstein, Tanya Bonakdar Gallery, New York * Air, James Cohan Gallery, New York * Island in Danmark, Galleri Kirke Sonnerup, Såby * Revisitar Canarias/The Canary Islands Revisited, Galería Elba Benítez, Madrid * Ars Photographica: Fotografie und Künstlerbücher, Neues Museum Weserburg, Bremen * Double Exposure: 14 fotografische Diptychen, Galerie und Edition Schellmann, Munich * Topos/Atopos/Anatopos, CCNOA, Brussels * Imperfect Innocence: The Debra and Dennis Scholl Collection, Contemporary Museum, Baltimore; Palm Beach Institute of Contemporary Art, Lake Worth * Manifestation Internationale d'Art de Quebec, Quebec * Add to it: Louise Lawler (pictures), Ólafur Elíasson & Zumtobel Staff (light), Tobias Rehberger (space), Portikus im Leinwandhaus, Frankfurt am Main * After the Observatory, Paula Cooper Gallery, New York * Imagination - Perception in Art, Landesmuseum Joanneum, Kunsthaus Steiermark * Utopia Station Poster Project, Haus der Kunst Munich * Warped Space, Wattis Institute for Contemporary Arts, San Francisco * In full view, Andrea Rosen Gallery, New York * Nuevos Proyectos/New Projects, NMAC Foundation, Madrid * Everything can be different, Maryland Institute College of Art, Baltimore * The Canary Islands Revisited, Galeria elba Bnitez, Madrid 2002 * Moving Pictures: Contemporary Photography and Video from the Guggenheim Museum Collections, Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum, New York; Guggenheim Bilbao * Rent-a-Bench, Los Angeles; Trapholt Museum, Kolding * Topos/Atopos/Anatopos, CCNOA, Brussels * Ars Lucis et Umbrae, Museum im Palais Kinsky, Vienna * Void, Rice Gallery G2, Tokyo * Regarding Landscape, Art Gallery of York University, Toronto; The Koffler Gallery, Toronto; Museum of Contemporary Canadian Art, Toronto; Liane and Danny Taran Gallery, Saidye Bronfman Center for the Arts, Montreal * Dialoghi Europei d'Arte: Città di Napoli, Castel dell'Ovo and Castel Nuovo, Naples * El Aire es Azul/The Air Is Blue, Casa Museo Luis Barragán, Mexico City * From the Cool Light, Niels Borch Jensen Galerie und Verlag, Berlin * Mirror Mirror, Massachusetts Museum of Contemporary Art, North Adams * No Return, Städtisches Museum Abteiberg, Mönchengladbach * Ars Photographica: Fotografie und Künstlerbücher, Neues Museum Weserburg, Bremen * Claude Monet ... bis zum digitalen Impressionismus, Fondation Beyeler, Riehen * Oluf Høst i dialog med nutiden, Aarhus Kunstmuseum * The Hugo Boss Prize 2002, Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum, New York * Tomorrow's fish 'n chips, Autocenter, Berlin-Friedrichshain * The Object Sculpture, Henry Moore Institute, Leeds * Thin Skin: The Fickle Nature of Bubbles, Spheres, and Inflatable Structures AXA Gallery, New York; Scottsdale Museum of Contemporary Art; Gemeentemuseum Helmond; International Museum of Art and Science, McAllen (Texas); Chicago Cultural Center; Edwin A. Ulrich Museum of Art, Wichita State University; Boise Art Museum; International Museum of Art and Science in McAllen; Bedford Gallery, Regional Center for the Arts * From the Observatory, Paula Cooper Gallery, New York * Narrando espacios, tiempos, historias, XXVII Bienal de Arte de Pontevedra, Pazo da Cultura de Pontevedra * Diamanti: Arte, Storia, Scienza, Scuderie del Quirinale, Rome * Radar: Electronic Integration, Copenhagen and Malmö * Der reflektierender Korridor. Entwurf zum Stoppen des freien Falls, Zentrum für international Lichtkunst, Unna * Next, Curated by Hans-Ulrich Obrist, Do it @e-flux.com * Acquiring Taste, Real Art Ways, Hartford, CT * Thisplay, Colección Jumex, Mexico 2001 * Everything Can Be Different, Jean Paul Slusser Gallery, University of Michigan School of Art and Design, Ann Arbor; Art Museum, University of Memphis; Maryland Institute College of Art, Baltimore * Black Box: Der Schwarzraum in der Kunst, Kunstmuseum Bern * Aubette: Het verlangen naar een (andere) plaats, Museum Dhondt-Dhaenens, Deurle * Freestyle: Werke aus der Sammlung Boros, Museum Morsbroich, Leverkusen * En pleine terre: Eine Wanderung zwischen Landschaft und Kunst, Spiral Jetty und Potsdamer Schrebergärten, Museum für Gegenwartskunst der Öffentlichen Kunstsammlungen Basel und der Emanuel Hoffmann-Stiftung * Form Follows Fiction/ Forma e finzione nell'arte di oggi, Castello di Rivoli, Museo d'Arte Contemporanea, Turin * The Waste Land: Wüste und Eis: Ödlandschaften in der Fotografie, Zentrum für zeitgenössische Kunst der Österreichischen Galerie Belvedere, Atelier Augarten, Vienna * Vision og virkelighed: Forestillinger om det 20. århundrede/ Vision and Reality: Conceptions of the 20th Century, Louisiana Museum for Moderne Kunst, Humlebæk * Palomino, Galerie für Zeitgenössische Kunst, Leipzig * Plus vrai que nature, capcMusée d'art contemporain, Bordeaux * Confronting Nature, Corcoran Gallery of Art, Washington D.C. * Neue Welt, Frankfurter Kunstverein, Frankfurt am Main * Yokohama 2001; International Triennale of Contemporary Art, Yokohama * En el Cielo, Venice Biennale, Basel 32, Venice * All-Terrain: An Exploration of Landscape and Place, Contemporary Art Center of Virginia * New Work, Tanya Bonakdar Gallery, New York * New Acquisitions from the Dakis Joannou Collection, Deste Foundation, Centre for Contemporary Art, Athens 2000 * Joyce Event, Merce Cunningham Dance Company, Joyce Theater * Wonderland, The Saint Louis Art Museum, St. Louis * The Greenhouse Effect, Serpentine Gallery, London * Times Are Changing: Auf dem Wege! Aus dem 20. Jahrhundert! Eine Auswahl von Werken der Kunsthalle Bremen, 1950-2000, Kunsthalle Bremen * Raumkörper: Netze und andere Gebilde, Kunsthalle Basel * Preis der Nationalgalerie für junge Kunst, Nationalgalerie im Hamburger Bahnhof, Museum für Gegenwart, Berlin * Syndrome, IASPIS Galleriet, Stockholm * Vision og virkelighed: Forestillinger om det 20. århundrede/ Vision and Reality: Conceptions of the 20th Century, Louisiana Museum for Moderne Kunst, Humlebæk * Naust, Øygarden * Photogravüre, Niels Borch Jensen Galerie und Verlag, Berlin * ForwArt, BBL, Brussels * Over the Edges, SMAK Stedelijk Museum voor Actuele Kunst, Ghent * Wanås 2000, Stiftelsen Wanås Utställningar, Knislinge * Bleibe, Akademie der Künste, Berlin * Organising Freedom, Moderna Museet, Stockholm * North: A New Conceptual Landscape, Aspen Art Museum * Under the same sky, Kiasma, Helsinki * Benesse Prize Winners in Naoshima, Naoshima Contemporary Art Museum, Kagawa * The First Works at Kilchmann, Galerie Peter Kilchmann, Zürich * On paper, Stalke Galleri, Copenhagen * International Garden Show, Graz * Paula Cooper Gallery, New York * Drawings, Sommer Contemporary Art, Tel Aviv 1999 * Carnegie International, 1999/2000, Carnegie Museum of Art, Pittsburgh Schöpfung, Karmelitenkirche (Munich); Diözesanmuseum Freising; Heilig-Geist-Kirche, Landshut Skulptur-Biennale 1999 im Münsterland, Münsterland * Ólafur Elíasson, Vadim Fikin, Marko Peljhan, Eulàlia Valldosera – ... incommensurabilis – , Galerija Skuc, Ljubljana * Can You Hear Me? 2. Ars Baltica Triennale der Photokunst, Stadtgalerie im Sophienhof, Kiel; Kunsthalle Rostock; Contemporary Art Centre, Vilnius; Kunst Haus Dresden; Bergens Kunstforening, Bergen; Galleria Otso, Espoo * German Open: Gegenwartskunst in Deutschland, Kunstmuseum Wolfsburg * Saman taivaan alla: Taidetta kaupungissa, 1999-2000: Under samma himmel/ Under the Same Sky, Kiasma, Museum of Contemporary Art, Helsinki * To the People of the City of the Euro, Frankfurter Kunstverein, Frankfurt am Main * Photography from the Martin Z. Margulies Collection, The Art Museum at Florida International University, Miami * The Midnight Sun Show, Lofoten * Panorama 2000, Centraal Museum, Utrecht * Sommerens mørke og lyse nætter, Aarhus Kunstbygning * Overflow, Marianne Boesky & D'Amelio-Terras & Anton Kern Galleries, New York * Photography: An Expanded View: Recent Acquisitions, Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum, New York * Arte all'Arte, Arte Continua, Casole d'Elsa, San Gimignano * Landscape: Outside the Frame, MIT List Visual Art Center, Cambridge * Drawings, Bonakdar Jancou Gallery, New York * Children of Berlin, P.S.1 Contemporary Art Center, New York * dAPERTutto, La Biennale di Venezia, Venice * Dreams, Fondazione Sandretto Re Rebaudengo, Turin Blown Away, 6th International Caribbean Biennial, The Golden Lemon, St. Kitts * Eingeladen/ Uitgenodigd, ACHK – De Paviljoens, Al Almere * Next Stop, Kunstfestivalen Lofoten * Galeria Heinrich Eberhardt, Madrid * Focused, Galerie Tanit, Munich * Konstruktionszeichnungen, Kunstwerke, Berlin * Wånas 1999, Malmö Konstmuseum, Malmö * Kulturviertel/Sophienhof Kiel; Kunsthalle, Rostock 1998 * Sharawadgi, Felsenvilla, Baden * Seamless, Stichting De Appel, Amsterdam * Something Is Rotten in the State of Denmark, Museum Fridericianum, Kassel * Do All Oceans Have Walls?, Städtische Galerie im Buntentor, Bremen * Mai 98, Kunsthalle Köln * Berlin/Berlin - 1. Berlin Biennale, Akademie der Künste; Postfuhramt; Kunst-Werke Berlin e.V., Institute for Contemporary Art, Berlin * Auf der Spur, Kunsthalle Zürich * Waterfall, Sydney Biennial, Sydney * The very large ice floor, XXIV Bienal de São Paulo, São Paulo * Cool Places: The 7th Triennial of Contemporary Art, Contemporary Art Center, Vilnius * The Erotic Sublime (Slave to the Rhythm), Galerie Thaddaeus Ropac, Salzburg * Transatlántico, Centro Atlántico de Arte Moderno, Las Palmas * Stalke Anniversary Show, Stalke Galleri, Copenhagen * Underground, Copenhagen * Sightings: New Photographic Art, Institute of Contemporary Art, London * Interferencias, Museo de Arte Contemporaneo, Madrid * Warming, Project in Harlem, New York * Round About Ways, Schloss Ujazdowski, Warsaw * La Ville, le jardin, la mémoire, Villa Medici, Académie de France à Rome * Light x Eight: The Hanukkah Project, The Jewish Museum, New York * Edstrandska Stiftelsens Konstnärsstipendiater 1998/The Edstrand Foundation Art Prize 1998, Rooseum, Center for Contemporary Art, Malmö * New Photography 14: Jeanne Dunning, Ólafur Elíasson, Rachel Harrison, Sam Taylor-Wood, The Museum of Modern Art, New York * Dad's Art, neugerriemschneider, Berlin * Nuit blanche, La jeune scène nordique, Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris; Reykjavík Municipal Art Museum; Bergen Billedgalleri; Porin Taidemuseo; Göteborgs Konstmuseum * Kunst & Windenergie zur Weltausstellung, Rathaus der Landeshauptstadt Hannover * Pakkhus: MOMENTUM Nordic Festival of Contemporary Art, Moss * Brytningstider, Norrköpings Konstmuseum * StadtLandschaften, Sabine Kunst Galerie & Edition, Munich 1997 * Été 97, Centre Genevois de Gravure Contemporaine, Geneva * Kunstpreis der Böttcherstrasse in Bremen 1997, Bonner Kunstverein * Heaven, P.S.1 Contemporary Art Center, New York * On Life, Beauty, Translations and Other Difficulties: 5th International Istanbul Biennial, Istanbul * Trade Routes: 2nd Johannesburg Biennale, Johannesburg * Truce: Echoes of Art in an Age of Endless Conclusions, SITE Santa Fe * Alikeness, Centre for Contemporary Photography, Fitzroy * The Louisiana Exhibition: New Art from Denmark and Scania, Louisiana Museum for Moderne Kunst, Humlebæk * Studija Islandija, Contemporary Art Centre, Vilnius * 3e Symposium en arts visuels de l'Abitibi-Témiscamingue, Centre d'exposition d'Amos Platser, Projects in Public Space, Stockholm * Schauplatz Museumsquartier: Zur Transformation eines Ortes, Kunsthalle Wien * Sightings: New Photographic Art, Institute of Contemporary Art, London * Berlin Biennal, Berlin 1996 * Manifesta 1, The European Biennial of Contemporary Art, Rotterdam, The Netherlands * Nach Weimar, Kunstsammlungen zu Weimar * Alles was modern ist, Galerie Bärbel Grässlin, Frankfurt am Main * Tolv, Schaper Sundberg Gallery, Stockholm * Prospect 96: Photographie in der Gegenwartskunst, Frankfurter Kunstverein and Schirn Kunsthalle Frankfurt * Views of Icelandic Nature, Kjarvalsstadir, The Reykjavík Art Museum * Provins-Legende, Museet for Samtidskunst, Roskilde * Glow: Sublime Projected and Reflected Light, New Langton Arts, San Francisco * The Scream: Borealis 8, Nordic Fine Arts, 1995-1996, ARKEN Museum for Moderne Kunst, Ishøj * Summer Show, Tanya Bonakdar Gallery, New York * Remote Connections, Neue Galerie Graz; Wäino Aaltonen Museum of Art, Turku; Artfocus, Tel Aviv * Campo 95, Malmö Konstmuseum 1995 * (Landschaft) mit dem Blick der 90er Jahre, Mittelrhein-Museum, Koblenz; Museum Schloss Burgk/Saale; Haus am Waldsee, Berlin * Kunst & Ökologie, Kunstverein Schloss Plön * Campo 95, Corderie dell'Arsenale, Venice; Fondazione Sandretto Re Rebaudengo, Turin 1994 * Europa, Ausstellung Münchner Galerien, Munich 1993 * 1700 CET, Stalke Out of Space, Copenhagen * Black Box, GLOBE Kuratorengruppe, Copenhagen * Opening Show, Galleri Nicolai Wallner, Copenhagen 1992 * Overdrive, 10 Young Nordic Artists, Projektraum, Copenhagen * Lightworks, Demonstrationslokalet for Kunst, Copenhagen * Paradise Europe, Poster Project, Copenhagen 1991 * Young Scandinavian Art, Stalke Out of Space, Copenhagen 1990 * Street Signs, BIZART, Copenhagen 1989 * Ventilator Projects, Charlottenborg Konsthall, Copenhagen 1991 *Overgaden, Copenhagen da:Olafur Eliasson de:Ólafur Elíasson es:Olafur Eliasson ja:オラファー・エリアソン sv:Ólafur Elíasson Elíasson, Ólafur